One Step at at Time
by christinuhhh
Summary: Meredith is the new freshman on campus an Mark is the frat boy. what happens when a one night stand and the affter affect of it settle in... Bad summery, slightly better one inside. Rated T for saftey. R
1. One Time Thing

**Summary: **This story's MerMark. they're both in college and after a one night stand Meredith get pregnant. Normal story. Rated T. I'm really bad at summaries so yeah. Read and reveiw. Oh, i'm still going to continue No regrets, i just started this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. If i did, i would be somewhere far away from NJ (:

x0x0x0x

Meredith Grey stood on her half of the room in her dorm. The place had become her home the past five months and she was just starting to like it here. She pulled on her jeans and a camisole, like it was any other day. Except, it was far from it. The whit plastic stick with the little pink plus sign was freaking mocking her. It just wouldn't go away.

It had been one stupid night filled with tequila shots and inappropriate sex with an inappropriate guy. Stupid college parties. She shouldn't even been at this certain one, she was only a freshman and supposed to be focusing on school at the moment. Apparently not. Quickly scribbling her roommate a note, Meredith walked out of her dorm room. It was easy to get off of campus; her dorm building was close to the exit. Meredith held her breath when she stepped into the college bar. Granted, she was eighteen and could royally screw herself over for being in there, but it had to be done.

There he was, just sitting there with his friends, like everything was perfectly fine. He took a chug of his beer and he saw Meredith. Quickly, he fixed his gaze on some hot slut that was standing by her._ Typical,_ Meredith rolled her eyes. It took all her bravery too walk over there, but she did it. "I need to talk to you." Meredith ignored what his friends were saying.

"Yeah, okay," he shrugged, slightly pissed that eh couldn't go talk to the hot slut from before. "What, Grey? Weren't you the one to say it was only a one time thing? I would be glad to continue it though" He smirked at her.

"You are a complete asshole," Meredith shook her head at him. Mark Sloan was asshole, Meredith had no doubt about that. "Can you be serious for once?" She mumbled.

"Chill out," he laughed. "Damn, someone hasn't gotten laid in a while." He flashed his smile at her. No doubt that he expected her to fall for it.

"First of all, you don't know me. Second of all, never mind about what I was going to tell you. And thirdly, can you attempt to act like a normal person instead of a fucking man whore, like you're a senior in high school? Thanks." Meredith ran out of the bar, slightly embarrassed and mad at herself for not telling him that he's going to be a father in seven months.

Meredith walked through her door and saw her roommate sitting on her bed, finishing a paper on her laptop. "Hey."

Cristina Yang looked up, "Hey, where were you?"

"Uh, library," she lied and cristina raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, honestly, I was at the bar across the street telling off Mark Sloan. Now, I feel like an idiot for doing it and beyond embarrassed."

"Why?" She laughed. "I'm guessing there were a lot of older guys there too. So, now your noticed by hot seniors and graduate students. Oh yeah, just terrible."

"Shut up, Cris," Meredith smiled and walked over to her desk, completely forgetting that the pregnancy test was still there. "If I tell you something, promise you wont tell anyone."

"I am your best friend, Meredith," cristina rolled her eyes, like most responses she gave had ended with.

"Well, uh," She sighed, "Alright, I'm just going to say it, then you can be all judgmental, like you always are-"

"Meredith!" She laughed.

"Mark Sloan got me pregnant seven weeks ago," she blurted out. The, she quickly covered her mouth thinking that that could have gone so much better. "God, I am such an idiot."

"Yes, you are," Cristina nodded. "God, how much tequila did you have that night?" Cristina proceeded to shut her laptop and stand up. "Were going for a walk. I don't care if it's almost eleven. Move, woman."

"Okay, okay," she nodded, and for the second time that night, she walked out of her dorm building. "Can you please yell at me or something. I feel so stupid at the moment."

"Mer," Cristina shrugged. "You screwed up, it happens." Surprisingly, Cristina was acting extremely supportive. It was slightly scary. Correction, it was very scary.

"Cris, are you feeling all right?" Meredith genuinely smiled for the first time that whole day. "This really isn't like you."

"Yeah, I know. It's really weird." She shrugged. "So, how did it happen? I mean, I saw you when we first got to that party."

"_Mom, you promised this time you and Richard would deffinately be able to visit. I haven't seen you in a while, you know," Meredith groaned walking to a party that she was invited to that night._

"_Meredith, we'll just have to reschedule. There is a very important surgery and I need to be there. Your step father wants to be there too, but-"_

"_Yeah I know, important surgery right? I'll call you when I free," She slammed her phone shut and shoved it in her pocket, then proceeded to walk inside. She directly walked into the room with all the hard alcohol. She reached for the tequila bottle, but someone beat her to it._

"_Sorry, I guess we're both fan of tequila," the older guy smirked at her._

"_I guess so, but really, who could blame us," Meredith smiled. This guy looked to be just about perfect. Blonde hair and his eyes were intoxicating. _

"_Well, I think you should have a few shots with me. I mean, why not? Since we both like the same drink, of course."_

"_Alright," she nodded and they walked to the back of the house and out to the porch. There a few people out there, hanging out; Some were smoking. _

"_So, I'm Mark by the way," he poured two shots into sixteen ounce cups as best he could. They both shot them back._

"_Meredith," she replied, holding out her cup for more of her poison. After three more of these shot, Mark laughed. "What?"_

"_You. You are the only chick I know that can take four shot of tequila without hitting the floor."_

"_Well, what can I say," she shrugged. "Tequila's my vice. It has been throughout high school and now, obviously it's going to be the same thing through college."_

"_Is that such a bad thing?" he smirked._

"_No," she laughed. "It's really not."_

"So, I just got caught up in the moment, I guess," Meredith shrugged, coming back form the flashback. "I told him it was a one time thing and I just fell into bed with him. It was bad." Meredith shook her head.

"Whoa, sex with McSteamy was bad?" Cristina stopped in her tracks.

"No, sex with McSteamy was amazing. Wait, McSteamy? I thought you stopped Mc'ing people. What happened?" Meredith laughed, attempting to forget about her situation.

"Sorry, just look at him," Cristina shrugged. "So, what are you going to do about the Mcbaby?"

"I don't know yet. I'm only eighteen and a freshman in college. I still have to talk to McAsshole tomorrow. And yes, that's his McNickname for now."

"All right, let's head back home."


	2. Morning Sickness

**A/N: **Hey! So thatnks for all the reveiws already (: I have a few chapters written already so you should get an updtae everyday. Read, Reveiw, and Enjoy  
-Christina

"Meredith? Where are you?" Cristina walked into the bathroom that they were forced to share with the rest of the floor.

"Wanting to die," she groaned. Meredith walked out of one of the bathroom stalls. She did look like shit. "I hate morning sickness." No one else was in the bathroom, thank god. "I'm going to kill Sloan when I see him. He is going to suffer for doing this to me."

"Yeah, well, your first class starts in an hour. And you told me to make sure you never miss it." Cristina reminded her.

"Shit," she groaned, but not about the fact that she may miss her class, but because she was over the toilet again, emptying the contents of her stomach. "I have to go. Organic chemistry is impossible to catch up on." She got up and dragged herself back to her room.

Thirty minutes later, she was in sweat pants and an old t-shirt that read 'Seattle High Football' across the front. It was her friends form high school and she was a bit homesick at the moment. "I'm going to grab a coffee and I'll meet you after my class."

"Decaf, babe," Cristina smiled, receiving the finger from Meredith. "Love you too, Mer."

The class was extremely long, and Meredith felt sick a total of three time, but stayed put. If she ran out, her teacher would be asking questions. After walking outside, she saw Mark again. He spotted her and started to walk towards her. Meredith couldn't do this right now, so she turned around. "Mom?" he jaw dropped. "Richard? What are you two doing here?"

"We were here for a consult. And since we were close to Dartmouth, we decided to come visit," Ellis explain. Meredith glanced over her shoulder to see Mark look at her, but then walked away. He obviously thought last night was about something important.

"I'm glad you're here," Meredith hugged both of them. As much as she resented them throughout her high school career, she always loved them. "You want to go grab lunch or something?" Meredith was so glad to see them, even if it was only for an hour or two.

"Yes, Meredith, that sounds great," Richard said as she led them to a diner close to the campus. After a long lunch, Meredith went to the rest of her classes and her parents went back to their consult.

Cristina was outside of Meredith last class, like any other normal day. "I had to run out of that class twice to throw up. My teacher glared at me both times when I came back in. Cris, I have to tell McAsshole and I have to go to the doctors."

"Let's go then," Cristina basically dragged her to the front of the frat house that Mark lives in. "Do you want me to wait or I can go grab us dinner and bring it back to the dorm?"

"Get dinner, I guess," Meredith shrugged and started up the stairs to the front door. Meredith held her bag tight to her side as she knocked on the door. "Hi, is Mark here?"

"His room upstairs," the college senior shrugged and walked back to his friends who were staring at her.

Ignoring them, Meredith made her way up the stairs slowly. She knocked on Mark's door, and then opened it. He was sitting at his desk when she walked in. "Hi. I'm sorry about last night."

"It's fine," he laughed, getting up and closing the door behind her. "So, uh… what _was_ yesterday about?"

_Just say it_, Meredith told herself _just say it, and it'll be over_. "Oh uhm, I've kind of been delaying this. I really need to tell you though." Meredith took a deep breath. "Mark, I'm pregnant."

Meredith held her breath as all color left Mark's face. His expression was between shock and disbelief. "What? No, you can't be." Meredith let out the breath she was holding. At least he wasn't mad.

She nodded. "I am Mark. I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive. I've been sick all day. I'm freaking out, here."

"Yeah," he sat on his bed. "I am too." He stood back up. "But it's impossible. I mean, I'm not stupid and I used a condom. That baby can't be mine." He shook his head. Meredith could understand his hesitance. They hooked up at a party and nothing stopped her from doing the next week. It still hurt to hear though.

"Mark, it's yours." She held back the tears. "I promise you, this baby is yours." Meredith bit her lip nervously.

"How do I know?" He shook his head. "How do in know it's not some other guy's kid on campus."

Correction, hearing it didn't just hurt, it was like a stab in the chest. She grabbed a pencil and wrote down her number on a piece of paper, tears already falling. "Just… call me." Meredith ran out of the house and headed for her dorm; Cristina was going to murder him.

"Mer," she sighed after Meredith walked through the door. "What happened? Am I going to have to beat him up?"

"He indirectly called me a whore," Meredith laid down on her bed. "I really wish I could have something alcoholic right now." Meredith groaned, then turned to face the wall.

__

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

"Mer your phone's ringing," Cristina threw a pillow at Meredith's head. She responded by pulling out her phone, opening it, then closing it again. The ringtone went off again.

"God," she sat up on her bed and pressed ignore. "McAsshole obviously isn't getting the point."

"Give me your phone," Meredith obliged and turned back to her wall.

"Hello?" She heard Cristina answer it. "Why should I let you talk to her?…You called her a whore." Meredith could hear him defend himself. "Who am I? I'm Meredith's best friend and if you mess with her you will regret it. Now, if you need to talk to her now: text her. Thanks, bye."

"Thanks, Cris," Meredith faintly smiled. "Oh, can you… I mean only if you want, come to the doctor with me tomorrow?"

"Sure," she nodded.

__

We need to talk, Mer.

I know. I'll call you tomorrow when I get back from the doctors

_Ok._


	3. Starbucks Conversations

"Meredith Grey?" The nurse called throughout the waiting room. She ended up walking to the clinic that was connected with the hospital. Cristina had gone with her, but let her stay in the waiting room.

"Hi," she smiled politely at the nurse who directed her to the first exam room. She said the doctor would be in there shortly and left. "God, I can't do this," Meredith ran her hand through her hair as the door opened.

"Hi, Ms. Grey, I'm Dr. Robinson, What can I do for you today?" Dr. Robinson looked like he just got out of Med school. Meredith smiled, thinking that was going to be her in eight years.

"Call me Meredith," She said. "Well, I need a pregnancy test. Wait, I actually kind of know I'm pregnant. I just came here because… well I know your supposed to go to the doctor when your pregnant so here I am. Great, now I'm rambling on."

This doctor smiled. "Do you go to Dartmouth?" Meredith nodded. "So, I'm guessing your pretty much freaking out, right?"

"Yes," she sighed. "I'm a freshman. A _freaking _freshman. My family is going to kill me. I have no idea what I'm doing. And now I'm pouring this on you, a complete stranger."

"It's fine, really." he smiled. "All right, I'm going to give you some pre-natal vitamins. Take them everyday and when you finish them, go see an OB/GYN. Either here or a doctor office."

"Thanks," she smiled. She walked out with Dr. Robinson and he gave her the vitamins. This was becoming so real. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Cristina tossed the magazine she was reading onto the table. "So? What'd the doctor say?"

"I have to take this vitamin everyday. How am I supposed to remember it?" Meredith sighed, placing the box into her bag.

"Responsibility, babe. Responsibility." Cristina smiled.

Xoxoxo

Mark Sloan walked downstairs to see his best friend, Derek Shepherd, sitting on the couch. Surprisingly, no one else was around. "I'm so screwed."

"What'd you do this time?" Derek rolled his eye. Mark always had 'situations' he got stuck in. "And you can't have anymore of my money."

"I got a girl pregnant," he blurted out. "My mom's going to fucking kill me. _Your _family's going to kill me. Oh, and Nancy's going to have a field day with this."

"Basically, yeah," Derek nodded in agreement. "So, who's the girl?"

"Meredith Grey. Yeah, the one who told me off at that bar two nights ago." Mark stood up trying to find something to do, but his phone started ringing. He jumped for it, which made Derek laugh a bit. "Hey, Meredith."

"Hi, Mark," Meredith said into the phone. "I'm walking back from the doctor now. Do you want to talk about this, or something?"

"Yeah," Mark replied. "How about I meet you at the star bucks? Right by the entrance to Campus?"

"Okay, bye," she hung up.

"You know your going to eventually have to tell your mom and the rest of the Shepherd Clan," Derek reminded him.

"I'm aware. Would you like to tell them for me?" Mark flashed his best smile, but Derek just laughed. "Yeah, that's what I figured."

Mark started walking to the Starbuck and he shoved his hands in his pockets. He was beyond nervous at this point. Seeing Meredith wait impatiently at a small round table, brought a smile to his face. "So, I thought you couldn't have coffee?"

"It's not coffee, or it's not enough coffee," Meredith shrugged taking a sip from her Vanilla Bean. "So, uh, how are we going to do this? I mean, I'll leave it up to you. It's your choice if you want to be involved or not."

"I do want to be involved," Mark nodded. "This is my responsibility and I plan to be there for everything," Mark explained. "For doctor appointments and everything."

"Oh, _shit,_" Meredith ran her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't think to ask you to come today. Sorry."

"It's fine," he smiled. "Things were still, and still are, a bit… unstable."

"Very true," she nodded. "So, I mean, if we're going to actually do this together, we should probably get to know one another." Meredith bit her lip. "So. What is the real Mark Sloan like?" He raised an eyebrow at this question. "What are you like? Like family and everything?"

"My family is pretty complicated," Mark laughed, leaning back in his chair. "Well, My Mom and younger brother live in New York City; right on the edge of queens, looking on to lower Manhattan. Then there's my best friend Derek who is family to me. His four sisters and parents are basically mine too."

"Whoa," Meredith said, how the hell was she supposed to remember that? "What about you own father?"

Mark stiffened a little. "I haven't spoken to my father since I was fourteen years old. He isn't in the picture."

"Oh," Meredith sighed sadly, and placed her hand on top of Mark's. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's fine," he shrugged. "So, what about you, Grey? What's your family like?"

"Well, My dad lives in upstate New York with his new girlfriend," Meredith shrugged. "My Mom lives in Seattle with my Step father. They were here yesterday, actually."

"Do they know?"

Meredith laughed. "Yeah, right. If I told my Mom, she would flip because I'm not the perfect daughter of Ellis Grey that everyone else sees."

"You mother's Ellis Grey?" his eyes bulged and she nodded in response. "Sorry. She's like a crazy chick surgeon."

"Let me guess, Pre-med?" she asked.

"Yeah. Well, next year ill be a medical student," he smiled. "What about you? Going to follow in you mother's footsteps?"

"Yeah. Freaking huge shoes to fill." She mumbled, slightly afraid of what she was getting herself into.

"You can do it."


	4. Eagles Fan?

Almost three weeks had already gone by and Mark and Meredith were really starting to adjust with each other. Meredith had forced Cristina to meet Mark; she approved.

"So," Mark said after helping Meredith study for a bit in his room, "My mom and brother are visiting later today."

"Really?" she looked up. "Are you planning on telling them about the baby?"

"I was going to. I mean, I don't want to do it over the phone. There going to get here in like four or five hours. Do you want to meet them?"

"Yeah," Meredith smiled. "That would be really good. Shit, we're going to be late," She jumped up from his bed. The were going to her doctor to see their baby for the first time.

"Are you excited?" Mark asked her as they started to drive in his car. The office was too far to walk to. Plus, Mark was a senior and allowed to have his car on campus.

"Yeah," she nodded, looking out the window. She didn't really talk to whole car ride there. Meredith finally looked over, "It's just becoming so real, I'm kind of, well, I'm really scared."

"Hey, it's all right." Mark smiled. "I feel the same way. I am not the fatherly type, but I'm going to be. You ready?"

"Yeah," The two walked into the doctor's office which was pretty crowded with a lot of women and babies. After signing in, and filling out some paper, Meredith sat down next to Mark. "So, you never told me your mother or Brother's name-"

"Meredith Grey?" A nurse had called and the two college students made their way into the office. "Okay, I'm going to need you to fill this out and your doctor will be in here any moment."

"Thanks," Meredith smiled as the nurse left.

"My mother's name is Angela and my brother is Jake, by the way. Jake is basically the same as me when I was in high school." He told her. "He's a sophomore, now. I think."

"Hi," the door opened and in walked a young female doctor. "I'm Doctor Raynor. How are you two doing today?" She sat down in her swivel chair.

"Okay," Meredith shrugged. "I'm Meredith and this is Mark."

"Nice to meet you guy," She smiled. "All right, Meredith, I'm going to need to ask you some questions about your pregnancy so far. Have you had any morning sickness so far?"

"Yeah. It gets really bad during the middle of the day. It's not going to be like that throughout the whole time is it?"

"No. It should stop when your in your second trimester." Dr. Raynor explain and finished with some basic questions. "If you can lie back and lift your shirt up, you can see your baby." Meredith did as she said and soon the picture of Meredith's and Mark's baby was on the screen.

"Mark," Meredith whispered, "Look at our baby." She already had tears in her eyes. Yes, she was young, but this was worth it.

"I see," He smiled. Dr. Raynor typed in a few things on the screen and printed out a few pictures for them. After Meredith wiped the gel off of her stomach, she sat up.

"So, when will we be able to find out the sex of the baby?" Meredith asked curiously. "I know it's still early.."

"Well, I would say your about ten or eleven weeks now, when you come back at twenty weeks, we should be able to find that out for you two."

"Thank you," Meredith and Mark both said and the doctor left the office. Meredith buttoned her jeans with a bit of a struggle. "You," She groaned. "I can barely fit in my jeans."

"I'm sorry," he laughed. "Look, why don't we go shopping? We're already off campus and it's on me."

"Well, if you _insist_," She smiled and they both left the office a lot happier and more accepting than before. Now, they were in search for a maternity store.

"So," Meredith said from behind a dressing room door. "I hate these jeans. They have like these elastic shit in the front. I look horrible."

"I doubt you look horrible." Mark replied, sitting in a chair after being there for about an hour.

"Oh yeah?" Meredith opened the door. She was wearing Maternity pants and in fact the elastic came just below her belly button. She was also just standing there in a bra.

Mark gulped. "You uh… you look fine." Meredith closed the door and Mark ran his hand through his hair.

"Your such a guy. Oh, I have my mom's credit card, so I can pay for some of it," She rolled her eyes and changed back into her normal clothes. They were soon at a register, and after getting three bags of clothes, they had left. "You didn't have to pay for all of it."

"Well, I did." he replied.

"Thank you," Meredith said, but was soon dragging Mark into another store. "Okay, since were at a mall and all, I'm so buying this."

"Buying what?" Mark laughed. "Wait, why are we in a sports store?" He did not take Meredith to be the type of girl who was into the sports scene.

"A football jersey, of course. I'm buying you one too. Don't worry, compliments of Ellis Grey." Meredith pulled out a master card.

"Oh, god. Uh… what team?" he asked her cautiously. "Cause, I'm pretty hard core when it come to football." He smirked.

"You have not seen me in front of a football game before. Oh, and my team's the Eagles. You?"

"Same," Mark said a bit shocked. "Wait, your from Seattle? What about the Seahawks?"

"Wait, your from New York? What about the Giants?" Meredith Smirked mimicking him.

"Touché," Mark nodded. After charging the two Jersey's to Meredith's mother's card, the two headed back to the campus preparing for the meeting with Mark's family. Mark parked his car where he usually would. Meredith was leaning against the hood when Mark walked up to her and placed his hand on her stomach and knelt on his knee. "Hi baby, I'm your daddy and I just spent a lot of money to make mommy comfy. So, you know what that means? That mean I get to spoil you too."

"Mark Sloan," She laughed as Mark stood up straight again. "So, your going to spoil our child?"

"Yes, I am." Mark nodded. "This baby's going to be spoiled beyond belief. Oh, and attending many, many eagles games."

"What's if the baby's a Cowboys fan?" Meredith raised an eyebrow.

"How could you even think that?" Mark smiled. "Meredith, I'm really glad your pregnant."

"I am too," Meredith pulled Mark into a long hug until they heard a voice behind them.

"Really glad she's what?"


	5. The Sloans

**A/N: Hey. So, i'm glad you guys are enjoying the story (: Happy 4th of july (:**

Mark and Meredith both pulled away from each other and looked at the person who interrupted them. "Mark Sloan. What did you just say?"

"Mom, I would really appreciate you not complete flipping out on me in public. _Please. _And Remember, that I am a adult."

"You are not an adult. You may be twenty one, but there is now way, you are an adult." Angela Sloan stood before the two college students.

"Mom, this is Meredith. Meredith, this is my oh-so-loving and forgiving mother," Mark smiled.

"Don't try it, Mark," Angela warned him. "Hi, Meredith," she pulled Meredith into a hug. "What did my son do to you?"

Meredith smiled, surprised at how accepting Angela was being with her pregnancy. "I'm actually really happy. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Sloan."

"Please call me Angela. Ms. Sloan makes me feel old." She smiled. "Oh, Mark, your brother's here somewhere."

Mark smirked. "What'd you do, drop him off somewhere?" Meredith lightly hit him in the stomach. "Ow."

"That didn't hurt, you big baby," Meredith rolled her eyes at him.

"He wanted to get some coffee at the star bucks. He's probably still waiting there," Angela explained. "So, your carrying my Grandchild." she smiled at Meredith who nodded. Mark had thrown Meredith's bags back into the car, knowing they weren't going to go directly to Meredith's dorm.

"Yes, I am," Meredith beamed, resting her hand on her stomach. "We actually just got back from the doctor and shopping of course."

"Really? How'd it go?" The three started walking towards where Jake supposedly was. "Mark, call your brother and see if he's still there."

He mumbled an okay and went to it. "It went really good, actually. We saw our baby for the first time. It was just… indescribable. Shopping was really good too."

Angela smiled. "It always is, isn't it?" They were soon standing in front of the Star bucks. Meredith noticed a replica of Mark, who had just throw out a coffee cup and started to head over. "They look alike, don't they?" She laughed.

"You could say that," Meredith nodded as she saw Mark hug his brother, who he probably hasn't seen in a while. After Meredith was introduced to Jake and vice versa, the four started to walk to the Student Center to get something to eat.

"So, Jake," Mark leaned back in his chair. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Just hanging out," he shrugged. Meredith stood up, mumbled something, and then ran towards the bathroom. "Uh…?"

"Morning sickness," Mark and Angela said in unison, then Angela followed Meredith to the bathroom.

Jake's eye's widened. "Wait. You got her pregnant? Are you stupid or something. Even I'm smart enough to use a condom."

"I'm getting a lecture from my sixteen year old brother." Mark shook his head. "And I did, thanks. You get to be a uncle now."

Xoxoxo

Meredith stood in front of the mirror and splashed some cold water on her face when Angela walked through the door. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," Meredith nodded. "I just really hate this whole throwing up all the time thing."

"It'll get easier soon." She smiled. "So, do your parent's know yet?" Meredith just laughed.

"No." she shook her head. "My mom, guaranteed, will think that this baby is going to ruin my future. My dad, well, I really don't know what my dad's going to think."

"Well, when you do tell them, I'm sure they'll be supportive eventually." Angela suggested.

"Hopefully." She sighed, and they both started to walk back to the table. That was until Cristina came out of no where and dragged her out of ear shot. "What?"

"McSteamy has a family?" She laughed, like it was unheard of. "Does the McFamily know about the McBaby?"

"Yes, the McFamily knows about the McBaby." she stopped her self. "_Great,_ I'm turning into you now. Stop with the Mc'ing."

"Never, babe. I'll see you later tonight, okay?" Cristina asked as Meredith nodded and walked back to the table.

"Cristina's going at Mc'ing again," Meredith told Mark who laughed, but the other two Sloan's were a bit confused. "Oh, my best friend, Cristina, adds a Mac to any word she can. She still calls Mark McSteamy."

"When is she going to stop doing that?" Mark groaned.

"She's not going to stop." Meredith shrugged. "When she gets a nickname like that… She's just not going to give it up."

"Great."


	6. He Cares

**A/N: Hey guyssss! Sorry i've missig in action for a while now :( stupid life. Well anyway i just wrote like three more updates so reveiw and i'll post them, of course (: Enjoy**

**-Christina**

_Three Weeks Later_

"Your family's really cool, by the way. Your Mom called me today and wanted to check up. She's like unbelievably fine with everything," Meredith smiled as they were both laying down in her bed.

"Yeah," he nodded. "My mom really likes you. She wants us to drive down there when we have that break in a few weeks."

"Oh," Meredith sighed. "Well, I was planning on going out to Seattle for a few days, and then to New York to visit my dad. He just moved to Manhattan. I was planning on telling them and hoped you would come too."

"I will deffinately go with you. When were in Manhattan, we'll shoot over to Queens and visit my Mom, too. Sound good?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Do you want to grab some food for dinner? Maybe the student center, or that diner where everything's on rollerblades?"

Meredith shook her head and closed her eyes. "I don't feel too good," she sighed heavily. "You go eat."

"You sure? I can bring you back something," Mark suggested as they both sat up. "I care about you, you know." He ran his thumb along her jaw line.

"I know," she nodded. Mark leaned in and lightly kissed her. Meredith started to kiss him back until something made her stop. "Mark," She sighed, not looking him in the eye. "Maybe we uh, shouldn't do that right now."

"No, your right. I'm sorry." He stood up. "Just uh, text me if you want me to get you anything."

"Okay," Meredith nodded and then he left. "_Shit,_" She groaned and laid back in her bed.

"What's wrong now?" Cristina laughed walking into the room and tossing her backpack onto her bed.

"Nothing," She mumbled and walked over to her computer. "Just… no it's nothing. Never mind."

"You, Meredith Grey, are full of shit," she shook her head. "Your going to tell me eventually."

"I kissed Mark," she blurted out. "Wait, well he kissed me and I kind of-sort of kissed him back."

"Kind of-Sort of?" Cristina rolled her eyes. "That really dosen't surprise me though." She shrugged.

"It doesn't?"

"Nah, not really. Mark's like super over protective around you," she replied. "He obviously likes you."

"Whoa, you just called him Mark." Meredith smiled. "And maybe your right. Great, I feel horrible now."

"Oh, god, please don't get all emotional on me right now," Cristina rolled her eyes. She finally looked at Meredith's computer screen. "Where you going?"

"Seattle for a few days, then New York City for a bit, then back here. I just can't wait," She groaned.

"Tell your mom I say hi," she smirked and received a pillow in her face. "Sorry. Uh, good luck?"

"Thanks," Meredith sighed. "Oh, I met Mark's best friend, Derek, the other day. He seem really cool."

"That's good," Cristina nodded.

X0x0x0x

"Hi, I need to book a flight for two on January 12th to Seattle, Washington," Meredith said as she started across campus for her class. "No, not round trip. I then need a flight on January 16th to LaGuardia." After a few more details, Meredith had booked her flight. "That was easy," she shrugged.

"What was easy?"

"Oh, hey," She smiled at Mark, who always seemed to show up at the best moments. "I just booked the flights." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm sorry about last night."

"You don't have to-"

"Yes, I do. Because the fact is, Mark, Cristina made me think last night. I _do _have feelings towards you. I just didn't want it to be because I am pregnant. I know that's not the case," she smiled.

"Remind me to thank Cristina," He laughed and pulled Meredith into a hug.

"Oh, she managed to not call you McSteamy too," Meredith said which made them both laugh.

"Wait, this is Cristina we're talking about right?" he questioned, with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it shocked me too," Meredith shivered in the cold. Even though she was wearing a sweatshirt, it wasn't helping much.

"Cold?" He asked her and she nodded. "I'll walk you to your class." They continued on until they walked into her classroom. "Wait, you don't Murphy do you?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "He seems to hate me though," she shrugged. "Probably because I ran out of his class two times because of morning sickness."

"Does he know that?"

"No," she shook her head. "I don't like excuses. I already get shit for wanting to go to Med school. A lot of people think I'm only here because of my mother."

"You made it here yourself," Mark reminded her as the door behind them opened. "Murph!"

The professor was on the younger side, and had a good connection with his student. "Mark Sloan how are you?"

"Good," he replied as the teacher walked to his desk. "So, have fun in class. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Meredith faked a gasp. "Is Mark _Sloan _asking someone out on a date?" she smiled. "I'd love too."

"I'll pick you up at seven," he said and was about to leave until Meredith pulled him back and gave him a light peck on the lips.

"Okay, you can leave now," she smiled.


	7. Dinner and a Flight

**R&R (:**

"What exactly are you doing?" Cristina asked as Meredith ran around their room trying to find something to wear.

"Shut up," She shot back and finally found the shirt she was looking for. It was one from the maternity store. It was baby doll styled shirt that was mostly dark red, but had a dark brown strip right above her stomach. "I'm going on a date with Mark. Shit, I look fat."

"No you don't," Cristina said. "Plus, you don't have time to change. I'm guessing, because you've been changing outfits for about a half hour now."

"Your right," Meredith grabbed her purse and her coat. "I'll see you later," She left the dorm building and put on her jacket.

"You look beautiful," He smiled.

"Thanks, you look great too," They both started to head to his car. "You don't think I look fat?"

"No," he shook his head. "You look pregnant. Can you believe we get to know the sex when we get back from Seattle and New York?" He opened the door for her to get in the car, then he got into the drivers seat.

"I know. I can't believe it. It's going so fast," she smiled to herself. "So, where are we going?"

"This restaurant called La Cucina," He said pulling onto the parkway. "I used to go to the one buy where I used to live all the time."

Meredith's eyes bulged. "La Cucina. Isn't that that really expensive Italian restaurant?"

He nodded. "But, we never celebrated, so that's what were doing tonight." He explained as they pulled into a parking spot, walked inside, and were seated.

"Wow, this is great Mark." She smiled and they both ordered. Mark got a chicken Marsala and Meredith settled with a Penne Vodka.

"I'm glad you like it," He replied. "Are you nervous about telling you mom and step dad?"

"Oh, yeah," she sighed. "Like I told you before, I know exactly what she's going to say. I just have a feeling it's going to hurt… a lot. She will deffinately be asking you a million questions."

"Like what?" He laughed. "She's not going to be able to pull up records or anything like that."

"This is Ellis Grey, she's capable of something's that seemed impossible." Meredith said as Mark raised an eye brow. "Like when I was a freshman in high school, I got invited to this party. They were juniors who invited me. When I stumbled out of the house at two in the morning, she was leaning against her car waiting. I checked before I left and she had a 12 hour surgery. Apparently, one of our neighbors saw me get into this guys mustang." Meredith shook her head. "I felt stalked throughout those four years."

"Ah, you were the partying type in high school. I was too."

"And why does that not surprise me?" She smiled at the waitress came back and placed their orders in front of them. "Thanks," She smiled. "She'll probably ask both of us about living arrangements."

"Do we even have any living arrangements figured out yet?" Mark asked her taking a bite of his chicken.

"No, I guess we don't," Meredith sighed. "Shit Mark we really have to figure that about, because we need to start buying things for the baby. I can't do this."

"Mer, we have time," he assured her. "We have options. We could rent an apartment or get a dorm that we share."

"Get a dorm? Yeah, right. You know for a fact that people would complain about crying. Maybe we could get an apartment, but as a freshman, I'm required to live on campus."

"Maybe we could talk to the Dean or something. Maybe he'll be flexible."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Your right. We should probably start apartment hunting soon, then."

"That we should."

After dinner they headed back to campus and Meredith was really happy. She really liked Mark. They walked to the front of her dorm building. "Thanks for tonight; I had a good time."

"I did too," Mark smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. After, he leaned in next to her ear. "I had fun, Mer, and i really don't do dates." He paused, but then continued. "Be my girlfriend." He murmured.

Meredith leaned into his chest and smiled. "Well, i don't really do boyfriends, but i think i'm willing to make an exception." She looked up and kissed. It was short and sweet, but meaningful.

"Goodnight."

"Night," Meredith ran into her dorm building actually happy. Things were good.

__

Another Three Weeks (:

"So, are you sure you want to meet my mom? I mean I won't hate you for backing out." Meredith said once they were in their seats on the plane.

"Meredith, you are stuck with me. Stop worrying okay? I promise you if there's too much yelling we'll walk right out of there."

"Okay," she nodded. "So, _boyfriend _of mine," Meredith smiled. She still loved saying that three weeks later. Cristina was about to murder her though. Meredith never really did the whole boyfriend thing in high school. "Are you excited to be seeing your family?"

"Yes, _girlfriend _of mine," her rolled his eyes as the seatbelt light started to flash. "Seatbelt time." He buckled his belt, but Meredith didn't move. "Mer?"

"What if it doesn't fit around my freaking fat stomach," she bit her lip. "Your fault, remember."

"Your not fat," he rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to buckle it for you?" She nodded, so mark obliged, but he stopped short. "Uh, Mer…?" She looked up. "Just kidding." He buckled her belt with extra space.

"Asshole," she hissed and slapped him on the chest. "That wasn't funny." she crossed her arms and rested them on her stomach.

"Your right, sorry baby," he kissed her cheek. "I'm just trying to show you your no where near fat, okay?"

"Okay," She nodded, and soon enough they were in the air heading west to her past. "Oh, I was thinking we could stop at my old house first. We can drop off luggage and things."

"That sounds good," he nodded. "Gonna give me the grand tour?" he laughed.

"The only grand thing about my house is, well," she pondered for a second. "It was a great party house. But, let's not let my mother know that." she smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.


	8. Hometown

**R&R**

"So, this is where you grew up?" Mark asked as they pulled into Meredith's old drive way.

"Yeah," she nodded and jumped out of the new Honda Accord they had rented. She walked up to the front door a lifted up a garden gnome that was standing by the door.

"No luck?" He said once he noticed there was no key under the statue.

"I know what I'm doing," she laughed and reached inside where a key was taped. "Oh," he nodded.

"Yup," she nodded. "Everyone does the whole, hide it under something, thing." She shrugged and unlocked the door. "Welcome to Casa a la Grey."

"Seems… simple," He replied. "It's nice. So, where's your room."

"Upstairs," she said and started to walk towards the stairs. "Knowing my Mom, it wouldn't surprise me if things were already in boxes." She opened her door to find that everything was exactly as it was when she left. "Nothing's been moved."

"Damn," he laughed and jumped onto her queen sized bed. He grabbed a book from her shelf.

"Don't look at that!" she groaned and attempted to snatch the book back from him. There was no avail.

"Why not?" Mark flipped through some of the pages of the years book. "I want to know what you looked like at fifteen." He smirked.

"I'm warning you now. I do not look anything like I do now. I had these black and pink highlights."

"You look cute," He smirked. "You got the whole screw life, I don't give a shit thing going on."

"Basically," She nodded. "And it pissed my Mom off." Meredith looked at her watch. "Speaking off, we should probably head over there."

"Let's go," He jumped off her comfy bed and soon enough, after a quick drive through Seattle, they were at the hospital.

"Do I look pregnant?" Meredith asked him once they were in the lobby.

"With that sweatshirt on? No, not really." He said and pushed the button for the elevator. "Stop stalling."

"Sorry," she stepped onto the elevator and rested a hand on her stomach, while Mark held on to her other free hand. _Floor Three._

"Hi Patricia," Meredith smiled as they walked by Richard's Assistance. "Are my mother and Richard in there?"

"Yes, they are," She nodded. "Oh, and their's no surgeries scheduled for the next few hours."

"Great," she groaned. After knocking on the door, she opened it to see her mother and Step father going over some cases. "Hi Mom, Hi Richard."

Both their heads shot up as Meredith closed the door behind herself and Mark. "Meredith, how are you?" Ellis jumped up and hugger her daughter; Richard did the same. Meredith made sure to not get too close. "Who's your friend?" Ellis eyed Mark.

"Mom, Richard, this is my boyfriend, Mark." She bit her lip waiting for their reactions.

"Dr. Grey and Dr. Webber it's an honor to meet you both," he smiled as warmly as he could. Richard shook his hand. Meredith and Mark sat in the two chairs across from Richard's desk.

"So, did you two meet at Dartmouth?" Richard asked trying to lighten the mood Ellis was setting.

"Yeah," Meredith nodded. "Mom, can I talk to you outside or something?" Meredith stood up and walked out. "Why are you staring him down?"

"How old is he, Meredith?" Ellis sighed. "Did you meet him at a party or something?" Thankfully no one else was around.

"Well, yeah," she mumbled. "But, he's really nice and he cares about me. Yes, he's graduating this year, but he's going to Medical school at Dartmouth. He proved me wrong, so can you give him a chance?"

"Yeah, I can," She nodded. "But wait, what did he have to prove you wrong about Meredith?"

"Uh," _Good wording, _she thought to herself. "Mom, I'm pregnant, and I thought he was gonna freak and run but he didn't, see, nice guy."

"So, that's how you two met," Ellis crossed her arms over her chest and walked back into her husband's office.

"Mom," Meredith sighed following Ellis.

"Sit down, Meredith," Ellis ordered and pulled out her cell phone, obviously calling someone.

Meredith sunk in her chair. "I feel like I'm back in high school." Ellis got off of her phone. "Mom."

"Meredith you're eighteen years old. Eighteen! Do you really think you could have a family this young?" Ellis ranted and Richard obviously caught on to the situation. "You _do _want to be a successful surgeon, right? You can't have a child on your hip studying for all exams you'll need to pass. You can't have a child in a dorm room."

"Mom, we've already discussed it," Meredith started. "Mark and I were planning to rent an apartment close by campus. We still need to talk to the Dean about me not living on campus, though."

"Meredith," Ellis shook her head.

"Look I'm sorry, but I don't regret anything. I already love this baby. We both do." Meredith smiled and Mark squeezed her hand.

There was another knock on the door and Addison Montgomery emerged. "I was called for a consult?"


	9. The Emerald City

"Addie!" Meredith jumped up and hugged her friend. Addison was like the big sister she never had. They met through Ellis, of course. "You're an resident now?"

"Yeah, loser. Second year," She laughed. "and now I know who the consult's for," she laughed, lifting up Meredith's sweatshirt.

"Thanks Addie, but I don't need one. I have my own OB/GYN in Hanover," Meredith explained.

"Meredith, get a consult from Addison," Ellis instructed. "Mark you go with them and come back when you're finished."

The three slipped out of the office as fast as they could. "Oh, Addie, this is my boyfriend, Mark. Mark this is Addison."

"Well, Congratulations," Addison smiled as they walked into an exam room. "How old are you, Meredith?" She rolled her eyes in a friendly matter.

"Shut up," she laughed and laid on the exam table, after taking off her sweatshirt. "I'm happy so that's good enough."

"Happy at eighteen? That's rare," She smiled and put some gel onto Meredith's stomach. "So, Mark, what are you majoring in?"

"I'm pre-med at the moment, and going to Med school in August." He smiled.

"I approve," Addison smiled.

"You would approve anyone that wants to be a doctor," Meredith rolled her eyes. "Or that is scared of my mother."

"Was it that obvious?" Mark laughed, walking towards the two, so he could be next to Meredith.

"Just a bit," Meredith smiled. Addison finished the exam and let Meredith wipe her stomach clean. "So?"

"Well," she sighed. "There's only one thing I'm worried about. You have something call Placenta Privia."

"Wait, What's that?" Mark asked her.

"It mean that the placenta is in front of baby in the uterus. So, when you give birth, the placenta would come before the baby. Obviously, that's not right. Naturally, when the uterus stretches, it may move the placenta out of the way. If not, you're going to need a C-Section."

"A C-Section?" Meredith groaned. "That was the one thing I was avoiding. But, there is a chance it will stretch out of the way?"

"Yeah," She nodded as her pager started to go off. "I have to go, but everything looks good. I have off tomorrow, so the three of us should hang out."

"Call me when you get off of work. Thank you," Meredith smiled as she sat up. "I don't want a c-section, Mark."

"Maybe you wont need it; remember you still have a few months to go." Mark handed Meredith her sweatshirt.

"I don't need it, it's actually nice out." Meredith told him. "So, ready to go face my parents again?"

"Oh yeah," He laughed as Meredith's phone started to ring. After a short conversation, she hug up. "Who was that?"

"My mom," she breathed out a sigh of relief. "They got called into a emergency surgery and said to go home."

"Good thing?"

"This is a _very _good thing," she laughed as they started to walk outside. "I have an idea. Follow me, I'm hungry."

"We're not going to the cafeteria are we?" He asked, but Meredith shook her head and grabbed his hand. "Then where?"

"Across the street," she smiled as they crossed the hospital parking lot. "To the Emerald City."

"A bar? We're going to a bar? Okay, one, your pregnant and can't drink. Secondly, your not even legally allowed to drink."

"I know," she shrugged as Mark opened the door. "Joe!" she yelled when she walked inside; not caring about getting stares from the other people in there.

"Meredith?" he turned around. "How have you been?" Meredith gave him a hug and they walked over to the bar with Mark in tow.

"Good," she nodded. "This is my boyfriend, Mark. Mark, this is my old baby sitter, Joe."

"Nice to meet you," Mark smiled and held out his hand. Joe shook it and leaned against his bar.

"So, chocolate chip pancakes?" Joe asked them.

"Yes!" she laughed. "And one of those milkshakes you made me when I was younger." She turned to Mark. "Get pancakes; they're amazing."

"I'll get some pancakes too then," Mark laughed as Joe nodded and went into a room behind the bar. "So, I'm guessing this is a hospital hangout?"

"What makes you say that?" Meredith asked, even though he was completely on target.

"Well, it's across from a hospital for one," He pointed out. "And, someone in scrubs came in here, slapped that guy and ran out."

"It's the drama of Seattle Grace," Joe explained as he came back outside with Meredith's milkshake. "I happens more than you'd expect. Mark, you want something to drink?"

"Just a water, thanks." He laughed.


	10. Shopping Time

It was around one in the morning and Meredith was sitting on the back porch, with a wooden box in her lap. She lifted the top and looked inside. There was everything from old movie ticket stubs, to note passed in school and a box of card. "What's that?" she heard form behind her.

"Memory box," Meredith looked up to see Mark sitting in the chair across from her. "Everything's in here."

"And cards?" he asked pick up the red and white box. "I didn't peg you to be the poker chick." He opened it and laughed. "I guess your not."

"Hmm?" She saw that there were no cards in the box, just a few cigarettes. "Oh, wow, I completely forgot about them."

"You used to smoke?" He asked her throwing the small box into the bigger wooden one.

"No, not really." she shrugged. "It was just something I did to piss off my mom. Not that she noticed."

"Are you okay?" He asked her. "what are you even doing up?"

"I'm fine," she looked away. "I couldn't fall asleep. It's uh… cold out, let's go upstairs." Mark nodded and the two of them got back into her bed. Meredith laid against him and he rested his hand on her stomach. Silently, Meredith let a few tears flow from her eyes. "Mark?" She said shakily.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"It's like she doesn't care at all," Meredith whispered almost inaudible. "I wish she could just be happy for me," she turned around, so she was facing Mark. "Happy for us."

"Mer, she does care," he kissed her forehead. "Your mom just… well, she shows it in a different way."

"I don't know," She let the tears flow freely now. "anything I've done in the past was to get my mother's attention. This wasn't, but I still want her to care. At least more than she shows."

"I know," Mark whispered in her ear, and held her close. Soon enough, both of them were falling asleep.

Xoxoxo

Around nine in the morning, Meredith groggily woke up to the sound of the doorbell. After dragging herself to the door, Addison was standing before her. "Oh, shit. I forgot to set the alarm."

Addison laughed. "It's fine, I'll make food or something while you get ready." She shook her head and walked into the kitchen, while Meredith ran up back to her room. Mark was still soundly sleeping on his stomach.

"Mark get up, we have to get ready. Addie's here," _No Response_. "Mark." She grabbed a pillow and lightly hit his back with it.

"I'm up," he mumbled.

"Yeah, I can see that," She rolled her eyes as she slipped off her pajama bottoms and exchanged them for jeans. She then tossed the shirt she was wearing in the corner of the room, when she felt two arms snake around her waist. "Morning sunshine."

"Mmmm," he murmured into her neck. "Why are we up? We _are _on a break from school."

"Because Addie's here," She reminded him and attempted to find something to wear. "Go get ready."

"Fine," He walked towards the bathroom.

Meredith slipped on a shirt, put on some light makeup and headed downstairs. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Shopping," she smiled. "I want to buy thing for the baby since I am it's aunt and you and Mark are obviously going to run out of time."

"Confidence," she laughed. "But I guess your right." Meredith shrugged. "I can't believe we're going to have to get an apartment. Do you think a landlord is even going to rent a place to an eighteen and twenty-one year old?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "You're already by campus so I'm sure other people rent them too."

"That's true," Meredith said as Mark made his way downstairs.

"Morning," He smiled and kissed Meredith's cheek. "Hey, Addison." He grabbed a seat next to his girlfriend.

"So, are you guys ready?" Addison asked and they both tiredly nodded. "Wake up. You two want to be surgeons; your going to have to learn to work on little sleep."

"Still in college," Mark reminded her. "Still aloud to not want to get up." The three walked outside and into Addison's car. Soon enough they were at a department store with a whole baby section.

"Oh my god, I love it here," Meredith smiled brightly. "Okay so we're going to need a crib, bassinette, stroller, play pen, changing table-"

"Meredith remember we are across the country," Mark reminded her. "I don't think we can ship a crib too-"

"Mark! Look at this one," She pulled him towards the most perfect crib there. She ran her fingers along the oak finishing.

"Wow," he nodded in agreement. It was the type that expanded to a child's first bed. He flipped over the price tag and his eyes bulged. "A grand? Meredith that's-"

"I'll pay for it," Addison said walking up behind them.

"No, we couldn't ask you to do that," Meredith shook her head. "It's too much."

"Too bad," Addison smiled. "I'm an aunt, so I'm buying this crib for you two." She finished.

"We really appreciate it Addison, but we don't even have a place to keep it yet." Mark explained.

"Well, I have an idea. I'll be right back." Addison walked over to where the cashier was.

"She's doing something," Meredith laughed. "So, my mom texted me before and wanted to know if we weren't busy to go out with her and Richard to dinner."

"Okay," he nodded. "That's fine with me, if you're up to it."

"No. Not really, but we're going to have to talk to them anything," she shrugged. "I'll call her when we get back."

"Baby," he pulled her close to him. "She's your mom and your carrying her grandchild. I'm sure she was just shocked, okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I hope."

Addison walked back with a smile on her face. "Okay, so there's this store in Hanover, too, but they don't have that certain crib. They're going to ship it to the one there. All I have to do is sign for it here and you bring the receipt to them," She smiled. "So, good?"

"Yeah," Meredith hugged Addison tightly and she was of to purchase the perfect crib.


	11. Dinner Time

**By the way, Addison isn't married. R&R**

Meredith had just finished putting on her make up when Mark walked in and leaned against the bathroom wall. He was wearing dark dress pants and a buttoned up red shirt that was buttoned yet. "Hey," she smiled and turned around to face him. "Now, I don't mind the look, but the restaurant may want you to button up the shirt." she rested her hands on his chest.

"Very funny," He replied, "But, now _I'm _getting nervous. Your mother and Step father may be the ones to make or break my career."

"Wait, your planning to apply for an internship at SGH once you finish med school?" She asked him.

"Yeah," he nodded. "They decided to hate me for whatever reason, I'm screwed. SGH has the best intern programs."

"That's true," Meredith shuffled closer to him, then leaned up and gave him a kiss. "Better?"

He smiled. "Maybe more would make me a lot more confident." Meredith placed her hand on the back of his neck and sweetly kissed him. Mark quickly responded and gently pushed her against the opposite wall.

"Mmm," She murmured as his hands ran up and down her back; under her shirt.

"Meredith, Mark! Ready to go yet?" Ellis yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Meredith and Mark immediately separated.

"We should probably go now," Meredith laughed and started to button up Mark's shirt for him.

"Do we _have _to. We were having fun here." He smiled and Meredith rolled her eyes. "Later?"

"Deffinately," she smiled and grabbed his hand. From there they walked of the bathroom, out of Meredith's room, and downstairs. "We're ready."

"Good," Ellis nodded. "Well, let's go," The four got into Richards car and were off to the restaurant. When they got there, they started to walk to the front. "We'll meet you two inside."

"What? Mom, where are we going," Meredith asked after Ellis pulled her away from the entrance. Mark and Richard had already walked inside.

"I need to talk to you about something," They walked a few more feet before stopping. "I know I reacted to your pregnancy like you expected me to, but you're my baby. And, I know I wasn't around much when you were in high school either. But, I want to be involved as a grandmother."

Meredith was completely shocked, she didn't know what to say. "I uh… thanks you. And you will be," Meredith hugged her. "So you're okay with this, right?"

"Yes, I am," Ellis smiled and they walked back into the restaurant. They found where Richard and Mark were sitting. "Order anything?"

"Not yet," Richard shook his head as their waitress started to walk over. They started to order the whole dinner.

"Mark, you were right, she was just shocked," Meredith whispered. "She wants to be involved."

"Good," Mark smiled. "I told you so."

"So, how was your day today?" Richard asked them. "Find anything to do in this boring old town?"

"Addie had a day off today, so she took the both of us out and bought a crib. We tried to say no, but you know Addison."

"She bought a whole crib for you?" Ellis asked and they both nodded. "Hmm. Oh, that reminds me. We have a gift for you two." She pulled out a credit card from her pocket. "Anything you need to buy for the baby, just put on this card. Including diapers, food, formula. Anything."

"Wow, thank you Mom, but I already have a credit card of yours," Meredith explained.

"That was for emergencies only," Ellis replied. Meredith and Mark glanced at each other discreetly. "Oh, I do know about they two hundred dollar purchase at some sports store, by the way."

Meredith and Mark started to laugh. "Well, thank you for your gift Dr. G-"

"Mark, please call me Ellis," She replied as he nodded. "So, Meredith when's your due date. We want to be there."

"It's May 3rd," She said. "Then we only have a month of school left, so summer we'll be able to spend a lot of time with the baby."

"Where are you going to be spending this time? Are you going to be staying at the apartment?" Richard asked.

"Yeah," Meredith nodded. "I guess so, because we are renting the place as soon as we get back to New Hampshire."

"Well, that sounds good." Ellis nodded.

Xoxoxox

"So," Meredith smiled as they walked into her room. "We should finish what we started before." She pulled Mark closer and started to unbutton his shirt.

He laughed. "you know I don't mind any of this, but what happened to that conversation we had two weeks ago?"

"Hmm? Oh, the taking it slow thing?" She laughed and ran her hands up and down his now bare chest. "Who care's."

"Meredith," he groaned. "Your uh… your parents are a few rooms over…" he reminded her.

"So?" She shrugged and pulled off her shirt. "I mean, they obviously know we've had sex before."

"Mer," He smiled and lightly kissed her. "Not tonight okay?" She pouted, but laid on her bed, after changing into pajamas. Mark laid against her. "Good night."

"Night."


	12. New York City

**R&R**

"I don't want to leave yet," Meredith sighed as her and Mark were about to leave for the airport. Ellis pulled her in for a hug.

"You have to go see you father as well," Ellis smiled. "Good, luck with that though." She laughed.

"Hey, it can't be worse than your reaction was," she joked. "Oh, can you bring Addison with you when you visit?" She whispered because she was standing in the kitchen talking with Mark.

"Yes, of course." Ellis nodded.

"Addie, I'm going to miss you. You have to come visit me soon, okay?" Meredith smiled.

"I'll try." They had all said their goodbyes, and Meredith and Mark were off to their plane ride.

"See that wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be."

"Nope," Meredith shook her head.

Xoxoxox

Meredith and Mark walked into Thatcher's New York City Office extremely surprised by what they saw. "Meredith how are you? How's the baby?" Angela jumped up.

"That _what?_" Thatcher looked up form all of his paperwork. "You're pregnant?" He face dropped.

Meredith nodded and closed the door behind herself. "Uh, daddy, this is my boyfriend Mark, who is also Angela's son."

"Uh huh," Thatcher nodded, and sat back in his chair. "So, are you two prepared to care for a child?"

"We uh, just need to rent an apartment, but yes, Dad, we are." Meredith bit her lip and grabbed Mark's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Sir," Mark extended his hand to Meredith's father who shook it and smiled.

"So, my baby's having a baby." He smiled. "Susan is going to be so excited. Why don't we go back there now. Angela, please come with us."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to-"

"Mom," Mark laughed. "Just come with us." They all started to walked out of the building and outside.

"Wait, so how do you know Mark's family?" Meredith asked her father as they were walking towards his car.

"The Sloan's have been my clients for a few years now." hatcher explained. "I think I may have seen Mark once or twice, too."

Meredith glared at Mark and gently hit his arm. "You couldn't connect the dots, babe? Grey and Grey?"

"Ow, and sorry." He laughed. "There are more than one Grey out there. But, it didn't cross my mind."

"Uh huh," Meredith rolled her eyes and soon enough, after a short ride, they all had arrived at Thatcher's apartment.

"Susan, we're home," He called out through the massive apartment. They all walked into the living room, which was right by the entrance.

"Good," she replied form the kitchen. "Dinner's out on the dinning room table." She told them.

Mark, Angela, and Thatcher walked into the dinning room, but Meredith walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Susan," She smiled.

"Meredith," She looked up, then her eyes grew wide. "Oh, my god," she ran over to her and hugged her. "Congratulations. How far are you?"

"About twenty-one weeks," Meredith said as Susan put her hand and her stomach. "We find out the sex when we get back."

"Call me as soon as you find out," She laughed. "I still can't believe it, though." She smiled.

"I know," Meredith agreed as she was grabbing another place setting. "Mark's mom is here too."

"Oh, good." She nodded and they walked into the dinning room. "Susan, this is my boyfriend Mark and his Mom, Angela."

Xoxoxo

After a four hour drive back home, Meredith walked into her dorm room and sat on her bed. "Your back," Cristina laughed.

"Yup," she nodded. "Miss me?" She asked, but before Cristina could answer, Mark walked through the door with about ten shopping bags in his hands.

"How heavy can clothes be?" Mark groaned and dropped the bags in the middle of the floor.

"Pretty heavy, babe," Meredith smiled as he sat down next to her. "Thank you though."

"Are you going to be able to go into New York City without buying a whole store?" He asked her.

"No," Meredith shook her head at this thought. "I need clothes for me and then, I'm going to be buying stuff for the baby."

"Wow," Cristina shook her head. "So, how was telling your mother?" She laughed closing her laptop.

"At first, really bad." she replied. "but, she does want to be involved with her grandchild."

"And do we know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" She asked them.

"Tomorrow." Meredith smiled. "Then we have to go rent an apartment."

"There's this place, literally right outside of campus, that is leasing at the moment." cristina explained.

"Oh, okay, thanks," Mark smiled. "I'm going to go. I'll meet you here at ten tomorrow." He kissed her lightly, then stood up.

"Bye."


	13. A Means for Celebration

"I'm tired," Meredith sighed and sat on the exam table. "I couldn't get any sleep last night."

"Really?" Mark frowned and stood next to her.

"Hey you two," Dr. Raynor smiled and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," She yawned. "I couldn't exactly fall asleep."

"Well, there's always pregnancy pillows you could buy to make yourself more comfortable." she explained. "So, you ready to find out the sex?"

"Yes," Meredith and Mark said in unison. Meredith pulled up her shirt so her doctor could start the exam.

"Okay," she laughed and put the gel onto Meredith's stomach. She pointed out a few things, and typed in some words on the screen. "Congratulations you're having a girl." She smiled.

"A girl," Meredith bit her lip. "Mark, we're having a baby girl." A few tears had slid down her cheek.

"I know," He smiled. "We're going to have a daughter."

"Well, I'm going to print out some pictures for you two. I'll be right back." She left the room.

Meredith wiped the gel off of her stomach and sat up. "We get to buy a lot of pink." She smiled and slid off of the table.

"Yeah, we do," he brought Meredith in for a hug. "We have a means for celebration now."

"Yes," she laughed. "We do. And better, we'll have our own place to stay too." Soon enough, Dr. Raynor came back with the photos for them, and they were on their way too the leasing office of the place they were going to rent.

They saw an apartment close to the college. It was small, but nice and in their price range. It had two bathrooms, one when you walked in the first hall. Then on one in the master bed room. It had two rooms, which were both next to each other. Then their was a small kitchen and a living room. "So, this place is 1200 a month, but utilities are included in the price." The woman explained to both Meredith and Mark.

"So, if we were to rent this place, how soon would we be able to move in?" Meredith asked her.

"After you sign the paper, you can move in right away." She explained. "Do you like it?"

Meredith and Mark both looked at each other and then at the woman. "Where do we sign?" Mark laughed.

After signing a lot of papers, the two walked out of the office. "We have an apartment," Meredith smiled. "I really hope the Dean doesn't have a problem with everything."

"We'll figure something out, if he does." Mark assured her. "How's out baby girl doing?"

"She's good," Meredith smiled as Mark placed his hand on her stomach. "She is really good."

"Good," He smiled and kissed her cheek. They continued to walk towards his car, to drive home. That was only going to take a minute.

"Oh my god, Mark Sloan is that you?" They both heard from behind them. There was a blonde girl standing there.

"Allie, hey. How are you?" Mark hugged her. "This is Meredith. Meredith this is Allie. We had a freshman class together." Meredith faintly smiled.

"I'm good," She smiled completely ignoring the introduction. "We should get together soon," She smiled and placed her hand on Mark's upper arm. "Talk about old times of course."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Mark nodded. "Well, we have to get going. Talk to you later."

Meredith wrapped her arms around herself and continued to walk to the car. They both took their seats and drove off. "Seriously?"

"Seriously, what?" He asked clueless.

"She was flirting with you!" Meredith rolled her eyes. "The whole get together sometime thing. Yeah, flirting."

"Wait-"

"You could have introduced me as your girlfriend, too. Then she may have backed off a bit."

"Okay, I guessing this has something to do with hormones," he said and pulled his car into a parking space. "Because she wasn't flirting with me."

"Then why are you defending her?" Meredith got out of the car. "Did you go out with her freshman year?"

"No, I didn't go out with her." Mark shook his head. "Nothing other than friendship four years ago."

"Fine," she mumbled. "I'm going to my dorm to take a nap." She started to walk away. "And it's _not _my hormones." She continued to walk to her room. "Guys suck."

"What did he do?" Cristina laughed and sat up. "How'd the doctor thing go this time?"

"there was this like beyond pretty girl who started flirting with him and he's denying it."

"Okay?" Cristina laughed. "He's a guy and was probably to oblivious to notice. He's with you, isn't he?"

"Why are you always on his side?"

"Because he's usually right about a lot of things. Remember he _is _going to be a doctor. They are usually smart."

"Shut up," Meredith laughed. "Oh my god, I forgot to tell you." She bit her lip. "It's a girl."

"Oh, congrats!" Cristina genuinely smiled.

"Thanks," Meredith smiled, but it soon faded. "I'll be right back." she jumped up and walked as fast as she could to Mark place. Derek opened the door. "Mark!" she yelled.

"Yeah, Oww," Derek shook his head and laughed. "You are such a girl." Meredith hit him on the arm.

"Shut up." she rolled her eyes and waited until Mark walked into the kitchen. She grabbed his hands, and placed it on her stomach.

His face lit up. "She's kicking."


	14. Just Thinking

**So, i know this is like extrmemly short, but it's mostly just a filler. And, i'm not sure when i'm going to be able to update again. I just found out my friend died so things aren't so well at the moment. I'll try my best to be back in a few days though. R&R**

**Xo.Christina**

"Addison! Hey," Meredith smiled as her friend finally answered her phone. She, Mark, and Derek were all hanging out in the kitchen.

"Calm down," She laughed. "I just got out of surgery. And, now my interns are being so, yeah. What's the point of interns?"

"You were one last year," Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Right," She nodded. "Oh, so why'd you call me like five times within the last two hours?"

"Well me and Mark went to the doctor today, and we're having a girl," She laughed when Addison almost screamed. "Addie, you're in a hospital."

"Right," She smiled. "Congratulations. Tell Mark the same. I have a niece. Shit, I have to go. Call me later."

"She says congrats," Meredith laughed after she hung up. "So, Derek how's Michelle doing?"

"Hmm?" Derek looked up after shoving a piece of a bagel into his mouth. "Oh, we broke up." He shrugged.

"And you seem so hurt by it." Meredith said, but soon after a smile spread across her face.

"Wait, what?" Derek looked at her. "What are you planning? Mark what's she planning?"

"You sound scared," He smirked at his best friend.

"I was just thinking," she started. "You're a newly single guy and my friend, Addie, is a single girl. Just thinking."

"She lives in another time zone," Derek reminded her.

"Again," She shrugged. "Just thinking."

Xoxoxox

"I'm tired and I have to finish this," Meredith groaned, as her and Cristina were in a library study room.

"I know," She tossed a few books on the table.

"Murphy hates me. I swear, he gives the whole class more work just to torture me." She sighed.

"Maybe it was the fact that you ran out of his class multiple time in the beginning of the year," Cristina laughed, but received a light punch on her arm. "Was that supposed to hurt."

"Shut up- Oww," Meredith groaned.

"You okay?" She scooted back in her chair. "I didn't hit you."

Meredith smiled. "It's not you," she shook her head. "She's just deciding to be very active tonight when Mommy needs to work."

"You've gone into Mommy mode," Cristina replied and started to type a few things in her laptop. "Hurry up, though. I'm almost done and I'm not making you walk home at midnight alone."

"Fine," Meredith threw her own laptop into her won bag and they started to head out the door. "So, we haven't talked in a long time. Like really talked."

"Oh, god. We're not going to like have a moment or something are we?" Cristina shook her head.

"No," Meredith laughed. "So how have you been? Any boyfriends I should know about?"

"You know for a fact that I don't do boyfriends." Cristina shrugged. "I may do guys, just not boyfriends."

"Okay, so what guy?"

"Just this guy," She mumbled and continued to walk. "You would know him anyway."

"Try me."

"His uh, names Matt." She said. "He teaches a med class." Cristina said as Meredith looked at her. "He's not _my _teacher."

"You're screwing a professor." Meredith said. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously." She laughed as they hit the elevator button for their floor. "But, like I said before. He teaches Med Classes and I'm not in those. Well, at least not yet."

"So, just friends?"

"Damn, I'm tired." Cristina faked a yawn and laid down on her bed. "Gotta get up early tomorrow."

"Bullshit," Meredith faked a cough. "Night."


	15. Six Months

**Hey, so i'm back. I thought i'd ask you all about suggestions for the baby's name. I have one floating around in my head, but i always love suggestions. Let me know. R&R**

"I'm surprised the dean actually let you move off of campus considering you're a freshman," Derek said to Meredith as him and Mark were moving in everything to the apartment.

Meredith shrugged. "Who could say no to me," she smiled and shoved a piece of a donut into her mouth. She was sitting on the counter while they were working. "Plus, I'm only a freshman for a few more months."

"And, in three months," Mark walked up to her and wiped a bit of frosting off of her chin. "We're parents."

Meredith leaned down to kiss him. "Hmm, very true. Now, go move everything else in."

"Demanding," Mark laughed as him and Derek brought the box for the crib into the baby's room. _Six months. _Today marked the sixth month of Meredith's pregnancy.

They had decided to wait to move everything in their apartment until after everything was purchased for the baby. "Oww. Why are you always beating me up." Meredith laughed and rested her hand where her daughter was kicking. Her phone started to ring, but it was in the baby's room. "Mark, grab my phone for me!"

"Okay," He flipped it open. "Hey, Cristina… Okay, calm down. Here she is," He laughed and handed the phone over.

"Meredith Grey, where are you!" Cristina groaned. "You're supposed to be home now. Remember you Mark, Me, and Matt are going out for dinner tonight. This is such a bad idea!"

"Cris, breathe. You're starting to sound a little like me." Meredith laughed and got back on her feet carefully. "I'll be there as soon as possible. Just start getting ready." Meredith hung up and walked towards where Mark and Derek both were. "Mark, babe." She smiled.

"How much is it going to cost me?" He joked.

"Funny. You are a funny, funny man." She rolled her eyes at him. "Can you drive me home quickly? Cristina's going to kill be because I was supposed to be home already. I could just walk, too."

"No," he shook his head. "I'll drive you. Derek, I'll be back in a minute. You can handle this right?"

He looked up form the direction that were written in some other language. "Yeah, piece of cake." He replied.

Mark quickly drove Meredith back to the campus. She walked into her dorm room to see everything everywhere. "Find something yet?"

"No." she growled

"Why are you freaking out so much?" Meredith asked her sitting on her own bed. "You've been with matt for, like, two months now."

"Yeah, but now he's my boyfriend or whatever. And it's like our first date as a couple or whatever. Again, thank you for coming tonight."

"First date as a couple? Are you feeling okay?" Meredith joked and walked to her closet.

"Shut up," Cristina glared at her.

"Now that's the Cristina I know and love," Meredith smirked and pulled out a simple, dark purple dress. "Wear this. It's simple. You'll look hot in it; Matt will love it. Everyone's happy."

"Okay," she nodded, surveying how the dress looked. "You're my hero for tonight."

"I'm glad."

Xoxoxo

Dinner was going surprisingly smooth. Matt was the tall, dark, and handsome type and really nice. He seemed to really like Cristina. Meredith stood up and cristina laughed. "Again?"

"Pregnant," Meredith smiled, reminding her. "We'll be right back." They walked to the bathroom for the third time that night. "Matt really likes you."

"Well, yeah," Cristina smiled.

"You are so not the same Cristina I met in August." Meredith laughed and went to wash her hands.

"Whatever."

"Shit, where'd my phone go?" Meredith Sighed, looking in her purse. "I'm waiting for Addie to call me about something."

"I think you left it on the table." She shrugged. "C'mon, let's go back to the table. Do you think we can stay there for the rest of the night?"

"Probably not," Meredith laughed as they sat back down. "Where did Mark go?" She asked.

"Your phone started to ring, so he walked outside to answer it," Matt responded. "He's walking back actually."

"Hey, uh, Mer," Mark sat down. His facial expression was completely different from when she left the table. "That was Susan."

"What?" She looked up. "Mark, what's wrong."

"Your Dad was in a car accident." He said leaning close to her ear. "He uh, he's in the hospital now."

"Wh…what?" She bit her lip. "Mark, we have to go. Can we please go?" She asked him with tears in her eyes already.

"Guys, we have to go to New York," Mark told them. "Sorry for leaving in the middle of dinner but-"

"Go, we understand," Matt told them and they ran out of the restaurant.

"God, Mark, what if… he- he's going to be all right, right?" Meredith put her head in her hands once they were in the car. He breathing started to get more rapid.

"Shhh," Mark said. "Mer, everything's going to be fine. You just need to calm down, okay?"

She nodded, and leaned back in her seat. "Please be all right." She whispered.


	16. Ellis Grey?

**Okayyy, so i just saw The Dark Knight anddddd suggest every sees it. It was one of Heath Ledgers (RIP) best performances. Now, on with the update: R&R **

"You've reached Doctor Grey. Leave a message and I'll get back to you," Meredith Hear for the third time and sighed heavily.

"Surgery," She mumbled and then proceeded to call Richard. "Hi, It's Meredith. Can you connect me with whatever OR my mom's in?"

"Hold on. I'm not sure if she will be able to talk though." Soon enough the phone was ringing again.

"Nurse Renee," The woman on the other line said.

"This is Meredith Grey. I need to speak with my mother. It's an emergency." She said as level as possible.

"Hold on one minute," she turned away from the phone and said something. After a few seconds the phone was being passed.

"Meredith, is everything okay?" Ellis said as soon as she picked up the phone. "Is the baby okay?"

"I'm fine and the baby's fine. Just… Mom, dad's in the hospital." she bit her lip. "We're almost to the hospital, now. Susan said he's in surgery."

"Okay. First of all, don't freak out. Secondly, when you get to the hospital, find his doctor and find out everything. Then call me."

"All right. Thank you," Meredith hung up the phone.

"It's going to be okay, Mer," Mark looked over at her. He knew that her father wasn't around that much when she was younger, but he's been constantly trying.

"You don't know that, Mark." She snapped at him, but then put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry. I just… when are we going to get there?"

"Right now," he said as he pulled into the parking lot. As soon as the car stopped, Meredith had already jumped out. "What's your Dad's room number?"

"2111." She told him as she hit the button for the elevator.

"Okay," he nodded and, once they were on the elevator alone, he pulled her against him.

"You think I could threaten the doctor with my moms name somehow?" Meredith smiled.

"Probably," He whispered into her ear. "That would most likely put him as a V.I.P. patient."

"Very true," Meredith nodded as the elevator doors opened. Meredith grabbed his hand and led him down the hall. "Susan."

"Meredith," she turned around and hugged her. They walked into the empty hospital room.

"What happened?" Meredith sighed as she sat in a chair. Mark was leaning against the wall.

"He was in a cab," She shook her head, "when a drunk driver slammed into the car. He went into surgery right when he got here, and the nurse said he should be back out soon."

"Okay," Meredith nodded, still holding onto Mark's hand. "I uh… I'm going to wait on the OR floor. I need to talk to his surgeon."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," she shook her head. "Stay here with Susan." Meredith was soon enough in the waiting room. There were some vending machines up against the wall. One of the was one of those coffee things, but she knew she couldn't have that. Or the other thing she desperately needed right now. Tequila. Nope.

She made her way to a chair and waited. She waited for about thirty minutes before a doctor walked into the semi-busy waiting room. "Grey?"

Meredith carefully stood up and walked over to the man in navy blue scrubs. "I'm his daughter; Meredith."

"Well, Meredith, your father came in pretty bad shape, but he was lucky." the doctor started, but was cut off.

"Lucky? You're saying a four hour surgery is lucky?" Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Well, considering how bad the accident was, yes. He was lucky. He had his spleen removed due to his injuries. He should be fine, but you see, the spleen is an organ that-"

"helps fight of infection." She finished. "My mother's Ellis Grey, I grew up with this information." Meredith noticed the doctors expression change once she said the two famous words. _Ellis Grey._

"Ellis Grey? Is … she here?" He asked her.

"No, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind having a word with you. I'll let you know, okay?" Meredith turned around and started to walk away. She stopped short and turned around. "Thanks for saving my Dad." she kept on walking.

Meredith walked into her father's room and felt pretty bad. Her father was brought back in, but he was still under anesthesia from the surgery. "I threatened the doctor that saved my Dad's life. I went all Hormonal Pregnant Woman on him."

Mark pulled her close to him. "But, he's going to be all right."

"I know." She nodded. "That's why I thanked the surgeon too. I think he may think I'm a little crazy."

"You're not crazy," They all heard coming from the bed. "Just my girl."

Meredith ran over to her fathers side. "You're alive." she smiled, and could see-out of the corner of her eye- that Susan had tears of joy in her eyes.

"Of course I'm alive, baby. Nothing's going to bring me down." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You didn't have to come here. I would have been fine."

"I had to," She smiled and Mark helped her stand up. "I'm not good and sitting around and waiting."

"I know," He smiled and tired to sit up a bit.

"Stay where you are," Susan smiled. "you are so not ever getting into a car for awhile. Understand?"

He could protest, but knew he would never win. "The subway seems… fun?" He joked.


	17. LOVE

**R&R**

"Meredith, go home," Thatcher laughed on Sunday morning. "I'm obviously fine, and who said I needed that organ anyway?"

"Dad," Meredith rolled her eyes. "I just want to make sure everything's okay. Is that a crime?" It was only them in the room. Mark and Susan went to grab something to eat in the cafeteria.

"No," He shook his head. "I just want to make sure you and my granddaughter get enough rest."

"We're fine. I promise. I got enough sleep last night so don't pull that card on me," She smiled.

"Well, tomorrow is Monday, and that means school." Thatcher reminded her. "Plus, you _do _have a four hour ride ahead of you."

"I know," she sighed. "When are you getting discharged?"

"A few days. And, the first thing I do when I get settled at home is calling you." Thatcher said. "You're turning into your mother more and more each day."

"Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing?"

"It means you're going to be an amazing surgeon, Mer." He said as Mark and Susan returned to the room. "Now, go home. Call me when you get there."

"Are you positive?" Meredith asked, but walked over to him and gave him a long hug. "No more cabs."

"No more cabs." He promised. Everyone said there good-bye and Meredith and Mark soon left the hospital.

After about ten minutes in the car something hit Meredith. "_Shit._" She groaned.

"What's wrong?" Mark looked over at her.

"I have a doctors appointment in five hours." She leaned her head against the window.

"We'll make it there on time," Mark told her.

Xoxoxox

"You're a bad driver," Meredith scrunched up her nose as she was waiting for the doctor to come in.

"It's not my fault there was a lot of traffic," he defended himself. "We're here on time, so, it's all good."

"It's all good?" She raised an eyebrow at him, but the doctor walked inside the room, closing the door behind her.

There was of course the normal questions and the typical exam. After Meredith sat back up and waited for the doctor to talk. "So, I have good news. You no longer have Placenta Privia. So, you are able to have a normal, vaginal birth."

Meredith just kind of sat there, so Mark jumped in. "Thank you. That's good new, right Mer?"

"Yeah," she nodded as her doctor left the room. "Mark," She whispered. "It's going to hurt."

"Yeah, baby," He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's going to hurt." He gave her a sweet kiss before leaving the building.

"So, uh," Meredith said, finally snapping out of it. "I'm going to garb a few more things from, well, cristina's."

"Okay," he nodded. "We can finally spend our first night at our own place. Excited?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Scared, but excited at the same time. Things are happening so fast and… well, it's scary."

"I agree," he nodded. "I'll meet you at _Cristina's _place in an hour, okay?" He gave her a quick peck before she walked into her old dorm building.

"You're back?" Cristina sat up quickly, not expecting Meredith to walk through the door.

"Yeah," she laughed. "Why expecting someone?" Meredith went to grab a few clothes from her closet, but then realized that Cristina never responded. "So, Matt's coming over here?"

Cristina nodded. "In like ten minutes, actually." She stood up and pushed anything out of place under her bed.

"Nice cleaning method." Meredith smiled and picked up her bag. "I'll come back to get the rest of my things. Have fun." She smiled.

"You don't have to."

"Don't worry about it." Meredith smiled and went towards the elevator. Cristina was actually happy and she was her person, so Meredith was happy. One big happy family. Well, a weird one, but still… kind of-ish one.

"Meredith, what's up?" Derek smiled and let her walk inside the house. There were three half-kegs lining the wall.

"Nothing," she shrugged. "I'm just going to take a guess, but there's going to be a party here tonight?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "You want em to get Mark for you?" Meredith shook her head. "So, how's you Dad doing?"

"He's telling me he's fine," Meredith shrugged and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Oh," he nodded. "Well, that's good."

"Yeah."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Mark came down the stairs with two boxes in his hands.

"Cristina was having Matt come over, so I didn't want to intrude on anything," she laughed, but it turned into a yawn.

"Let's go home," Mark smiled.

"Home," she nodded. "Now, that sound's good."

Soon enough, they were both laying in their bed, facing each other. "What are you thinking about?"

"After my Dad's accident, it's making me think about everything. My friends and family and how much they mean to me. Mark I… well,… I think-"

"You're rambling."

"Mark, I love you," She said just above a whisper. "I really, really do." He traced his thumb along her jaw bone and pulled her in for a long and tender kiss.

"I love you, too." He murmured against her neck. Then, they got lost in the sheets together.


	18. Baby Day

__

**R&R**

Eight months:

Meredith woke up around eight o'clock in the morning and was in the mood for scrambled eggs. The _only _thing she could make with out burning the apartment building down. Looking to the left side of the bed, she smiled. Mark was passed out; exhausted. Meredith made him get her strawberry ice cream at two in the morning yesterday.

She grabbed the carton of eggs, a bowl, and milk. After turning on the stove, she grabbed the carton, but she froze and dropped them. "_Shit. _Mark!" She yelled.

"What?" He groaned from their room.

"Kitchen, now!" She yelled back. Soon enough, he made his way over, but was half asleep. "My water broke."

It took him a second, but when he finally reacted it was sight to see. "You… your water broke? Shit, let's go." He jumped up and walked over to her.

"_Fuck._" She groaned. "Mark, I have a Organic Chem presentation to do today."

"I'll talk to Murphy. I'm sure he'll understand." He smiled and grabbed the car keys off of the kitchen table.

"Yeah," she laughed at her own stupidity. "Let's- okay, Oww."

Mark helped her into the car and quickly ran back inside to put a shirt on. That was kind of necessary. "You ready for this?" He smiled and pulled onto the main street.

"No!" She groaned from the pain, but soon enough the contraction was gone. "It's too early. She's supposed to be coming in a month."

"Everything's going to be fine." He assured her.

"Shit. We have to call everyone. Cristina, Addie, my mom, your mom, Richard, my dad…"

"As soon as we get there, I'll make sure everything's set okay." He looked at her, and Meredith nodded.

Xoxoxox

"Mark, don't even think about ever being in the same bed with me again," she groaned out in pain. "You and your fucking boy…penis. Where the hell is Cristina?"

"I just got off the phone with her. She's on her way now, okay?" He looked at his girlfriend in this unbearable pain.

"Mark, I want drugs. Please, I know we talked about this before, but it hurts too much." She bit her lip. "Please."

"Okay, Baby." He said as the door swung open.

"How's everything going in here?" Her doctor walked over to look at her chart. "ready to have a baby?"

"No," Meredith let out a sigh. "Can I please get an epidural or… something."

"Well, I'm going to check how dilated you are, then we'll move from there, all right?" Dr. Raynor pulled on her gloves and quickly did the exam.

Meredith sat up, as best she could, in her bed, when she was done. "So?" She looked hopeful.

"You're already seven centimeters dilated." She tossed the gloves in the closest garbage can.

"Already? But… I've only been in labor for two and a half, maybe three hours." Meredith told her.

"That just means you're having a quickly progressing labor. We don't suggest epidurals at this point."

"Okay," She bit her lip and held onto Mark's hand to help ease the pain she was going through at the moment. "Thanks anyway."

"I'll be back in thirty minutes to check on you again," She exited as Meredith turned on her side.

"You okay, baby?" Mark rubbed up and down her back. She released his hand and the door opened.

"Meredith." Cristina closed the door behind herself. "Mark, Derek's in the waiting room."

"Go talk to him for a minute." Meredith said quietly. "Go, I have to talk to cris for a second."

"You sure?" He kissed her forehead, and she nodded. "Okay, I'll be back soon."

After he walked out, Cristina took his spot. "Hey, how's my person doing? Drugged up yet?"

"I can't," She mumbled. "Labor is progressing quickly and yeah. God, Cris this hurts so much."

"Want me to beat up Mark for you?" She smiled as he walked back inside the hospital room.

"No," She shook her head and sat back up as another contraction hit her. "Oh, shit. Oww."

Xoxoxo

"Okay, Meredith, I can see the head. Now, one more big push," Dr. Raynor told her about two hours later.

"Oh god, oh god," She groaned. "I hate you so fucking much, Mark!" Meredith yelled out.

"Love you too, baby." He said as she clutched onto his hand. He hated seeing her in this pain, but they would be overjoyed in seconds.

"Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" Mark nodded and did as the doctor said. As soon as he did crying was heard throughout the room. "Congratulations, Parents." After the baby girl was wrapped in a blanket she was placed in Meredith's arms.

"Hi, baby girl," Meredith smiled with tears in her eyes. "Mark, look at her. She's gorgeous."

"She's our baby." Mark kissed his daughter on the top of her head. "I love you."


	19. Home Sweet Home

**Heyyy! So, i'm _soooooo _sorry i havent been on, becuase of stupid life. Yeah. Things have been pretty hectic because of school startign again. The normal high school with stupid research projects. Yup. So, here's an long-due update. **Go Eagles (:

Mark walked down the hospitals with a huge, goofy smile plastered on his face. He was unbelievably happy and not afraid to show it. He walked into the waiting room and walked up to his two friends. "I'm a dad."

"Congratulations," Derek hugged his best friend. Surprisingly Cristina gave him a quick side hug as well.

Both Mark and Derek kind of stared at her. "What? I'm happy for you. I am human, you know."

"Yeah," Mark laughed. "She's great, you guys. Come on, Mer's waiting for us." Mark led them down the hall. He opened the door and saw Meredith cradling their daughter in her arms.

"Hey guys," She smiled as the three of them walked into the room. "This is Hailey Grace Sloan."

"She's beautiful, Mer." Cristina pulled up a chair to the side of her bed. "Hi Hailey. I'm your aunt Cristina."

"And I'm your uncle Derek. Congratulations, Meredith."

"Thanks," She smiled. They all were quiet and looked down at the small baby who was almost twenty-four hours old. She was the only important thing and it felt like time stopped.

The pediatric nurse had come in to bring little Hailey to the nursery for her vitals and so that Meredith could get some rest. Mark and Derek had walked down to the cafeteria to grab something quick to eat. "So, was it painful?" Cristina asked her.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Meredith sat up in her bed. "It was quick though. I just want to get home and away form this hospital."

"Well, you get to go home tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," Meredith nodded. "Can you talk to Murphy-"

"Don't worry about your classes, loser." Cristina shook her head. "Get some rest because you know you won't be sleeping a lot soon."

"This is true." Meredith nodded. "Thanks for coming today. It means a lot to me." She gave a side hug to her best friend.

"Yeah," She nodded and after a minute, spoke up again. "So, this enough mushy stuff to last awhile?"

"Yup," Meredith laughed.

x.x.x.x.x.x

"…And this is your room," Meredith turned around the nursery with a sleeping Hailey in her arms. "But, you wont be sleeping in here for a while. You get to sleep in Mommy and Daddy's room."

Meredith turned around and smiled when she saw Mark leaning against the door frame. "We're parents." He smiled and kissed her temple and the top of his daughter's head. "Baby girl."

"How 'bout Daddy gives you the rest of the tour," Meredith smiled as she placed Hailey into Mark's arms. "I have to pee."

"Nice, Mer." Mark laughed as she walked into the bathroom. "Let's see what's over here. This is your… substitute bedroom. Or Mommy and Daddy's room. And over here's the kitchen." He smiled as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Meredith said after she turned off the sink. "Addie!" She smiled and hugged her friend.

"Hey, Mommy," She smiled and closed the door behind herself. "Where's my niece?"

"With her Daddy," Meredith smiled and led Addison into the kitchen where Mark and Hailey were standing.

"Congratulations, Mark." Addison smiled and walked up to the two. "Hi, baby. You're a cutie, aren't you?"

"Her name's Hailey Grace," Mark smiled as he placed Hailey in her Aunts arms.

"I love the name," Addison looked down at the new addition to the already huge family. "Hi, Hailey. I'm Aunt Addie."

"So, I'm guessing my mom had some surgery, right?" Meredith sighed leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Please, Meredith. It's not like I live at that hospital." Ellis walked into the apartment and hugged her daughter.

"You're here." Meredith was beyond happy. She had almost all of her extended family in this apartment and things were good.

"Of course I'm here," Ellis laughed and walked over next to Addison. "Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you, Ellis," Mark smiled.

.x.x.x.x.x.x

Meredith laid Hailey down in her bassinet next her bed and laid down, facing her. She honestly couldn't stop smiling that whole day. Ellis and Addison were staying at a hotel across the street and would be back in the morning.

Mark got in bed and laid against Meredith. "She's great, Meredith."

"Yeah," Meredith snuggled against him.

"This is may sound really weird, but I'm glad you went to that frat party." He laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Me too." Meredith laughed. "I love you." she turned to face him and softly kissed him on the lips. "Love you, Hailey."

"Love you too," He whispered into the air.

**R&R More later**


End file.
